1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to driving LEDs, and more particularly to a method of driving LED chips of same power but different rated voltages and currents.
2. Description of Related Art
Typically, a LED (light-emitting diode) device includes a LED chip and a driving apparatus, wherein the driving apparatus provides power to the LED chip. There are various types of LED chips in the current market, and LED chips of different specifications may respectively have different rated voltage and rated current, even for those of the same power. For example, a LED chip of 28 W is probably to have the following combinations of rated voltage and rated current: 80V/350 mA, 56V/500 mA, 40V/700 mA, etc. Conventionally, a driving apparatus merely fits one specific specification, and therefore could drive only LED chips of the same specification. Thus, since there are all kinds of LED chips of different specifications, the inventory pressure of driving apparatuses is high for manufacturers. And given that manufacturers have to produce driving apparatuses to drive LED chips of as many specifications as possible, the quantities of each type of driving apparatus is limited, and therefore the price and the manufacturing cost is unlikely to be lowered. If a driving apparatus able to drive LED chips of same power but different rated voltages and different rated currents can be provided, the inventory pressure and the manufacturing cost of driving apparatuses will be effectively reduced.